despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Eduardo Perez
Eduardo Perez is the owner of the Mexican restaurant Salsa & Salsa in the Paradise Mall. What few know, however, is that he is actually the illustrious El Macho, a renowned, nearly superhuman-level strong bank robber. The undercover supervillain has now returned to hold the world hostage, using the deadly mutagen, PX-41, to form indestructible, mindless, killing, and bloodthirsty henchmen. He has a son named Antonio, who is Margo's first known boyfriend, though the flirtatous child later cheated on her. History Formerly known as El Macho, he suppossedly died around twenty years ago, after strapping 250 pounds (113 kilograms) of dynamite on himself and riding a live shark into an active volcano. Appearance Eduardo is a very short, heavy-set Hispanic man with long black hair that reaches his shoulders. According to Felonius Gru's flashbacks, twenty years ago, Eduardo is taller and more muscular than he is in the present day, and had longer black hair. In the present day, Eduardo only stands at 5'4'' (162 cm),The AVL displays this information very briefly during the intially briefing with Gru. which is about Gru's shoulder height. Eduardo also has a lot of chest hair, as seen when he displays the Mexican flag tattooed on his chest. Personality According to Gru, twenty years ago Eduardo is "ruthless, dangerous, and as the name Macho implies, very macho". In the present day, he is generally friendly and also cares a lot about his pet chicken, El Pollito. When provoked, however, he will seek to kill the object of his wrath, as demonstrated when he hunts down Gru and Lucy in Salsa & Salsa and when he fights Gru at his home. Plot Despicable Me 2 In early April, Eduardo heads to the Arctic Circle to steal the PX-41 serum. Using his magnet ship, he hijacks the entire lab to get as much of the mutagen as possible. The first night, Dr. Nefario who began working for Eduardo, travels to Gru's House and he kidnaps Phil Three weeks later, Eduardo enters Bake My Day to greet the new owners of Bake My Day, Gru and Lucy. He orders the duo to make cupcakes decorated with the Mexican flag for his Cinco de Mayo party. When he leaves, Gru recognizes him as El Macho. Later the other night, Eduardo abducts Kevin and Jerry with his magnetic ship. Eduardo returns to Salsa & Salsa at night, only to discover his restaurant has been broken into. When he enters his resturant, the first thing he sees is his chicken, El Pollito, trapped in the epoxy that Lucy has trapped the bird with. Eduardo while tending to his pet chicken, hears the sound of someone eating chips in the kitchen, whom, unbeknowst to him, are Gru and Lucy. He sees the bag of partially-finished nacho chips and his jar of secret salsa opened. Eduardo spots the duo escaping through a hole in the roof, but does not recognize them due to the darkness. Eduardo is temporarily blinded by Lucy shooting expoxy at his eyes. Managing to get it off, he runs outside looking for the intruders with three knives in each hand. As he is about to discover Gru and Lucy, Dave and Stuart run Eduardo over with Lucy's car, knocking the heavy-set man out. When he wakes up, he sees the car escaping from the Mall. The next morning, he appears in his resturant as usual and preforms a small tango performance for the diners. As he sees Gru walking by, he greets Gru and hugs him. When El Polito appears, Eduardo cradles him and tells Gru that Pollito had a rough night. He later invites Gru and his girls to his Cinco De Mayo party so Margo and her family can learn more about Antonio, Eduardo's son. During the Cinco De Mayo party, Eduardo greets Gru who had a sad expression on his face. Eduardo tells him that he has also felt sadness before. Eduardo later leaves to his secret lair, but he doesn't notice that Gru is following him. When Gru enters El Macho's lair, Eduardo, now in his El Macho costume, appears behind him and reveals that Dr. Nefario had been working for the Mexican supervillain. They both explain their evil plan, which is turning all of of the Minions into purple, furry, mindless, indestructible, bloodthirsty killing machines that when unleashed the Evil Minions will destroy the world. El Macho offers Gru to join their extremliy evil plan, but Gru makes several excuses and leaves the lair. El Macho unleashes Evil Kevin to hunt down Gru. Returning to the party, Eduardo bumps into Lucy Wilde when she attends the party to find Gru. Picking up Pollito, who had just clucked at Lucy, he explains that Pollito isn't usually aggravated. Then, when he noted Pollito had the same reaction with Gru, Eduardo discovers that Lucy and Gru are working for the AVL, so he takes Lucy hostage and straps her to a rocket.. After the party, Eduardo, now is El Macho, brings his rockets to the surface to prepare his Evil Minions to be stuffed in the rockets. El Macho notices that Gru is turning the mutated Minions back to normal by shooting them with jam that has the antidote (serum PX-41 Antidote ) mixed in. El Macho, realizing almost that all the Minions have been turned back to normal, gets angry and kicks Evil Tom, though the Minion is also turned back to normal. Gru asks El Macho where Lucy is and he explains him that he will launch the rocket where Lucy is on to the same volcano where he faked his death, but this time it will be for real. Before El Macho can press the button to launch the rocket, a Minion takes it away from him El Macho, bemoaning that he and Gru are unable to work together, moves to kill the ex-villain by drinking a vial of PX-41 and transforms into a larger, stronger and fatter monster. Gru attempts to take down the monster but realizes that he has ran out of the antidote jam . The mutated El Macho roars and tries to smash and kill Gru and the latter tries to freeze El Macho with his Freeze Ray, but El Macho gets rid of the ice by smashing his arms against the ground. Gru falls onto the ground and El Macho picks up a huge metal bar to kill Gru. Gru suddenly finds Lucy's lipstick taser in his pocket and electrocutes El Macho, successfully defeating him. As the minions allude to getting their revenge, El Macho claims that he is not scared of their jelly guns, but Dr. Nefario incapacitates the mutated villain with the fart gun, knocking him out. Appearances in Other Media *In Despicable Me: Minion Rush, Eduardo appears as El Macho in the El Macho battle in El Macho's Lair. Quotes "Somebody is going to die tonight!" -When he appears and charges after you Minion in Minion Rush "What is happening?" -When he is defeated by the minion in Minion Rush and when he see the evil minions back to normal in Despicable Me 2. "You are going with me!" -When the minion gets hit and caught in Minion Rush and when he know Lucy and Gru working to the Anti- Villains League and taken her. "No, he's not Kevin anymore. Now he is an indestructible, mindless killing machine!" --El Macho describing Evil Kevin to Gru. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Videos Trivia *He wears a red shirt opened to reveal his chest hair, along with a large tattoo of the Mexican flag, and a large gold medallion that prominently features his emblem. Oddly enough, while wearing his El Macho outfit, the Mexican flag tattoo is nowhere else seen on his chest. *Eduardo speaks with a Spanish accent. *Eduardo was originally voiced by Al Pacino, actor known for his roles as mobsters, such as Michael Corleone in The Godfather ''trilogy and as Tony Montana in ''Scarface. Pacino left the project at the beginning of May 2013 due to creative differences and was replaced by Benjamin Bratt, two months before the film came out. *El Macho's name could be a pun name for Al Pachio. *He is voiced by [[Benjamin Bratt|''Benjamin'' Bratt]] who also voices Manny in "Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs" and its sequel, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. *It can be possible that the medallion that El Macho wears is the same one, but he just flips it for an M. *In Revista Eres Ninos (You Are a Kid magazine), it says that he is related to El Santo, a Mexican wrestler with a mask and a cape, only that he is not overweight like El Macho. *It is still unknown how he escaped from the volcano and survived. *The producers of the movie did not mention what happened to El Macho, but he must have turned back to normal and got arrested. *When El Macho drinks the PX-41, unlike the Minions, his dark hair didn't turn purple like it did with the Minions. *Eduardo is still able to speak English when injected with PX-41. This is probably because humans have higher intelligence. *His supervillain name "El Macho" means "The man" in Spanish. *When he is younger, he looks taller and thinner, but when he is older, he is shorter and fatter. *The Word "Macho" means showing aggressive pride *Pérez is a common surname in Spanish conquered countries such as Mexico, where El Macho is from. *According to a drawing of El Macho, he was going to have a yellow mask and a yellow cape (but with the same designs), but for some reason, they changed it to a red one. *He revealed that he admired Gru's work for years, and he also knew about his heist of stealing the Earth's Moon. *In Spanish, he is voiced by Alejandro Fernández, who is a singer and he is the son of the singer, Vicente Fernández. *It's never revealed why El Macho faked his death in the first place, except that he mentioned to Gru that he "drowned his sorrows in guacamole." *The tune he uses as a password to access his secret lair is La Cucaracha (which means The Cockroach in Spanish), ''a very popular song from the Mexican revolution times, now a staple of the Mexican culture. *El Macho is the only boss in ''Minion Rush that fights your minion physically (he chases said minion on foot) rather than fighting the minion from inside a vehicle. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Minion Rush